The diagnosis and treatment of patients with cancerous tumors, pre-malignant conditions, and other disorders has long been an area of intense investigation. Non-invasive methods for examining tissue include palpation, thermography, PET, SPECT, Nuclear imaging, X-ray, MRI, CT, and ultrasound imaging. When the physician suspects that tissue may contain cancerous cells, a biopsy is generally done either in an open procedure or in a percutaneous procedure. For an open procedure, a scalpel is used by the surgeon to create a large incision in the tissue in order to provide direct viewing and access to the tissue mass of interest. Removal of the entire mass (excisional biopsy) or a part of the mass (incisional biopsy) is performed. For a percutaneous biopsy, a needle-like instrument is inserted through a very small incision to access the tissue mass of interest and to obtain a tissue sample for later examination and analysis.
The advantages of the percutaneous method as compared to the open method are significant: less recovery time for the patient, less pain, less surgical time, lower cost, less risk of injury to adjacent bodily tissues such as nerves, and less disfigurement of the patient's anatomy.
Generally, there are two ways to percutaneously obtain a portion of tissue from within the body: aspiration and core sampling. Aspiration of the tissue through a fine needle requires the tissue to be fragmented into pieces small enough to be withdrawn in a fluid medium. This method is less intrusive than other known sampling techniques, but one may only examine cells in the liquid (cytology) and not the cells and the structure (pathology). In core sampling, a core or fragment of tissue is obtained for histologic examination and/or genetic tests, which may be done via a frozen or paraffin section. The type of biopsy used depends mainly on various factors present in the patient, and no single procedure is ideal for all cases. However, core biopsies seem to be more widely used by physicians.
The following patent documents are incorporated herein by reference for the purpose of illustrating biopsy devices and methods and, to no extent, limit the scope of the invention: U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822 issued Jun. 18, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,401 issued Apr. 20, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,544 issued Jul. 11, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,111 issued Sep. 16, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,849 issued Sep. 30, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,235 issued Oct. 28, 2003; US Patent Application 2003/0109803 published Jun. 12, 2003; US Patent Application 2003/0199753 published Oct. 23, 2003; US Patent Application 2003/0199754 published Oct. 23, 2003; US Patent Application 2003/0199785 published Oct. 23, 2003; and U.S. Ser. No. 08/825,899 filed on Apr. 2, 1997.
It should be appreciated that any patent, publication, or other disclosure material, in whole or in part, that is said to be incorporated by reference herein is incorporated herein only to the extent that the incorporated material does not conflict with existing definitions, statements, or other disclosure material set forth in this disclosure. As such, and to the extent necessary, the disclosure as explicitly set forth herein supersedes any conflicting material incorporated herein by reference. Any material, or portion thereof, that is said to be incorporated by reference herein, but which conflicts with existing definitions, statements, or other disclosure material set forth herein will only be incorporated to the extent that no conflict arises between that incorporated material and the existing disclosure material.
The use of a double lumen biopsy needle incorporating vacuum suction to obtain a tissue sample is known in the art. With devices of this type, the needle is inserted into a small incision in a patient and is advanced through tissue until the needle is adjacent the tissue of interest. At that point, a vacuum source may be activated, providing suction inside one of the two lumens. The suction is communicated to the second lumen via a passage between the two lumens. The second lumen may contain an aperture through which suspicious tissue may be drawn when the vacuum source is activated. Once tissue is drawn into the aperture, the surgeon may advance a cutter through the second lumen in order to excise a sample from the tissue of interest.
While biopsy needles of the type described above are useful in obtaining tissue samples, such needles often generate MRI artifact or present a projectile hazard due to the materials, such as iron, used in their construction. MRI artifact may obfuscate a patient's true condition and may diminish the precision with which tissue samples are removed. Attempts to construct biopsy needles producing a reduced MRI artifact have been made. However, such biopsy needles may suffer in other categories, such as the ability to withstand significant bending loads, due to the limited number of materials from which a biopsy needle may be constructed and still generate little or no MRI artifact.
Additionally, current biopsy needle construction generally involves the welding of components in multiple steps to assemble a complete instrument. Increasing the number of components required for assembly may consequently increase both the manufacturing cost and assembly cost for the instrument. The manufacturing cost may increase due to an increased number of parts that must be designed and constructed and the assembly cost may increase due to the use of a time-consuming welding process that is applied to multiple components.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a biopsy needle that creates little or no MRI artifact and is non-conductive while still retaining the desirable properties of strength and durability. It would be further advantageous to provide a cost-effective biopsy needle that is easily assembled from a minimal number of components.